Gallery of Blank Title Cards
Backgrounds Bluetitlecard.png|Blue background Upvote_blank.png|Upvote Downvote_blank.png|Downvote Clamupblank.png|Time card background 1 Blank Episode Title Cards Season 1 Funblank.jpg|F.U.N. Chaperoneblank.jpg|The Chaperone Squidwardghostblank.jpg|Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost Karatechoppersblank.png|Karate Choppers Rockbottombackground.png|Rock Bottom Texasblank.jpg|Texas aprilfoolsblank.jpg|April Fools Help_Wanted_Background.jpg|Help Wanted Reef_Blower_Background.jpg|Reef Blower Ripped_Pants_Background.jpg|Ripped Pants Tea_at_the_Treedome_Background.png|Tea at The Treedome Jellyfishing_Background.jpg|Jellyfishing PLANKTON!_Background.jpg|Plankton! Season 2 bossybootsblank.jpg|Bossy Boots Dyingforpieblank.jpg|Dying for Pie Xmaswhoblank.png|Christmas Who? Secretboxblank.jpg|The Secret Box Bandgeeksblank.jpg|Band Geeks procrastinationblank.jpg|Procrastination Your_Shoe's_Untied_Background.jpg|Your Shoes Untied Squid's_Day_Off_Background.png|Squid's Day Off Something_Smells_Background.jpg|Something Smells Bossy_Boots_Background.png|Bossy Boots Big_Pink_Loser_Background.jpg|Big Pink Loser Bubble_Buddy_Background.jpg|Bubble Buddy Dying_for_Pie_Background.jpg|Dying for Pie Imitation_Krabs_Background.png|Imitation Krabs Wormy_Background.jpg|Wormy Patty_Hype_Background.png|Patty Hype Grandma's_Kisses_Background.png|Grandma's Kisses Squidville_Background.png|Squidville Prehibernation_Week_Background.jpg|Pre-Hibernation Week Life_of_Crime_Background.jpg|Life of Crime Christmas_Who_Background.jpg|Christmas Who? Survival_of_the_Idiots_Background.jpg|Survival of the Idiots Dumped_Background.jpg|Dumped No_Free_Rides_Background.jpg|No Free Rides I'm_Your_Biggest_Fanatic_Background.png|I'm Your Biggest Fanatic Squirrel_Jokes_Background.jpg|Squirrel Jokes Pressure_Background.jpg|Pressure The_Smoking_Peanut_Background.jpg|The Smoking Peanut Shanghaied_Background.jpg|Shangaied Gary_Takes_a_Bath_Background.jpg|Gary Takes a Bath Frankendoodle_Background.jpg|Frankendoodle Season 3 Idiotboxblank.jpg|Idiot Box SquilliamReturnsblank.png|Squilliam Returns Pooperblank.jpg|Party Pooper Pants midlifecrustaceanblank.jpg|Mid-Life Crustacean bornagainkrabsblank.jpg|Born Again Krabs Season 4 Shellofamanblank.png|Shell of a Man Fear_of_a_Krabby_Patty_Background.png|Fear of a Krabby Patty Krabs_vs._Plankton_Background.jpg|Krabs vs Plankton Good_Neighbors_Background.jpg|Good Neighbors Selling_Out_Background.jpg|Selling Out Funny_Pants_Background.jpg|Funny Pants Dunces_and_Dragons_Background.png|Dunces and Dragons Krusty_Towers_Background.png|Krusty Towers Mrs._Puff,_You're_Fired_Background.jpg|Mrs. Puff, You're Fired Chimps_Ahoy_Background.jpg|Chimps Ahoy Ghost_Host_Background.jpg|Ghost Host Wishing_You_Well_Background.png|Wishing You Well New_Leaf_Background.jpg|New Leaf Once_Bitten_Background.jpg|Once Bitten The_Thing_Background.png|The Thing Rule_of_Dumb_Background.jpg|Rule of Dumb The_Pink_Purloiner_Background.png|The Pink Purlonier Squid_Wood_Background.png|Squid Wood Best_Day_Ever_Background.jpg|Best Day Ever Best_Frenemies_Background.png|Best Frenemies The_Gift_of_Gum_Background.jpg|The Gift of Gum All_That_Glitters_Background.jpg|All That Glitters Season 5 Tlapbackground.jpg|To Love a Patty Night_Light_Background.jpg|Night Light Waiting_Background.jpg|Waiting Fungus_Among_Us_Background.jpg|Fungus Among Us New_Digs_Background.jpg|New Digs Roller_Cowards_Background.jpg|Roller Cowards A_Flea_in_Her_Dome_Background.png|A Flea in Her Dome BlackJack_Background.png|BlackJack Blackened_Sponge_Background.jpg|Blackened Sponge To_Save_a_Squirrel_Background.jpg|To Save a Squirrel 20,000_Patties_Under_the_Sea_Background.png|20,000 Patties Under The Sea SpongeHenge_Background.png|SpongeHenge Season 6 Bigoneblank.png|SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One ToyStoreDoomblank.png|Toy Store of Doom ShellShockedblank.png|Shell Shocked Penny_Foolish_Background.jpg|Penny Foolish Nautical_Novice_Background.jpg|Nautical Novices Suction_Cup_Symphony_Background.png|Suction Cup Symphony Not_Normal_Background.png|Not Normal Slide_Whistle_Stooges_Background.png|Slide Whistle Stooges Sun_Bleached_Background.png|Sun Bleached Giant_Squidward_Background.png|Giant Squidward Boating_Buddies_Background.jpg|Boating Buddies Chum_Caverns_Background.jpg|Chum Caverns Pineapple_Fever_Background.png|Pineapple Fever Season 7 Kibbblank.png|Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful Krackedkrabsblank.png|Kracked Krabs monsterthatcametobblank.jpg|The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom bikinibottomtriangleblank.jpg|Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle Curseofthehexblank.jpg|Curse of the Hex Maindrainblank.jpg|The Main Drain Trenchbilliesblank.jpg|Trenchbillies Season 8 plamtreesblanktc.jpg|Walking the Plankton Planetofthejellyfishblank.png|Planet of the Jellyfish Season 9 Garynewtoyblank.png|Gary's New Toy Tutorsauceblank.png|Tutor Sauce Executivetreatmentblank.png|The Executive Treatment Comppicblank.png|Company Picnic Pullupabarrelblank.png|Pull Up a Barrel Sanctuaryblank.png|Sanctuary! Whatseatingpatblank.png|What's Eating Patrick? Extreme_Spots_Background.png|Extreme Spots Squirrel_Record_Background.png|Squirrel Record License_to_Milkshake_Background.png|License to Milkshake Squid_Baby_Background.png|Squid Baby Little_Yellow_Book_Titlecard_Background.png|Little Yellow Book Bumper_to_Bumper_Background.png|Bumper to Bumper Eek_An_Urchin_Background.png|Eek, an Urchin! Squid_Defense_Background.png|Squid Defense Jailbreak_Background.png|Jailbreak! Evil_Spatula_Background.png|Evil Spatula It_Came_From_Goo_Lagoon_Background.png|It Came From Goo Lagoon Safe_Deposit_Krabs_Background.png|Safe Deposit Krabs dontlooknow_background.png|Don't Look Now Seance_Shmeance_Background.png|Séance Shméance Kenny_the_Cat_Background.png|Kenny the Cat Yeti Krabs Background.png|Yeti Krabs Spongebob_You're_Fired_Background.png|SpongeBob, You're Fired Lost_in_Bikini_Bottom_Background.jpg|Lost in Bikini Bottom Squid_Plus_One_Background.png|Squid Plus One The_Sewers_of_Bikini_Bottom_Background.jpg|The Sewers of Bikini Bottom SpongeBob_LongPants_Background.jpg|SpongeBob LongPants Larry's_Gym_Background.jpg|Larry's Gym Mall_Girl_Pearl_Background.png|Mall Girl Pearl Two_Thumbs_Down_Background.png|Two Thumbs Down Sharks_vs._Pods_Background.png|Sharks VS Pods Sold_Background.jpg|Sold! Lame_and_Fortune_Background.png|Lame and Fortune Goodbye,_Krabby_Patty_Background.png|Goodbye Krabby Patty? Sandy's_Nutmare_Background.png|Sandy's Nutmare Bulletin_Board_Background.png|Bulletin Board Food_Con_Castaways_Background.png|Food Con Castaways Snail_Mail_Background.png|Snail Mail Pineapple_Invasion_Background.png|Pineapple Invasion Salsa_Imbecilicus_Background.png|Salsa Imbecilicus Mutiny_on_the_krusty_background.png|Mutiny on the Krusty The_Whole_Tooth_Background.png|The Whole Tooth Season 10 Whirlybrainsblank.jpg|Whirly Brains Housewormingblank.jpg|House Worming Lifeinsuranceblank.jpg|Life Insurance Thegetawayblank.png|The Getaway Mermaid_Pants_Background.png|Mermaid Pants Snooze_You_Lose_Background.png|Snooze You Lose Mimic_Madness_Background.png|Mimic Madness Code_Yellow_Background.png|Code Yellow Don't Wake Patrick (Blank Title Cards).jpg|Don't Wake Patrick Unreal_Estate_Background.png|Unreal Estate House_Worming_Background (v2).png|House Worming (variant 2) Burst_Your_Bubble_Background.png|Burst Your Bubble Trident_Trouble_Background.png|Trident Trouble Krusty_Katering_Background.png|Krusty Katering SpongeBob's_Place_Background.png|SpongeBob's Place Sportz_Background.jpg|Sportz? The_Incredible_Shrinking_Sponge_Background.png|The Incredible Shrinking Sponge Patrick's_Coupon_Background.png|Patrick's Coupon Season 11 CheckUpblank.png|The Check-Up Spinthebottleblank.png|Spin the Bottle Stuckonroofblank.jpg|Stuck on the Roof krabbypattycreaturefeatureblank.jpg|Krabby Patty Creature Feature Doodldimblank.jpg|Doodle Dimension Patthehorseblank.jpg|Pat the Horse shoppinglistblankvariant2.png|Shopping List variant 1 shoppinglistblankvariant1.png|Shopping List variant 2 callthecopsblank.png|Call the Cops GOTMblank.png|Goons on the Moon ApptTVblank.png|Appointment TV KVblank.png|Karen's Virus Man Ray Returns (Blank Title Card).jpg|Man Ray Returns Cuddle_E._Hugs_Background.png|Cuddle E. Hugs Category:Browse